<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Goddess Among Us by CookieDoughMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715973">The Goddess Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe'>CookieDoughMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ways We Fit Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haven (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternating POV - one chapter each, Audrey takes control, Multi, Nathan enjoys the tease, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place a little while after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066728">The Different Ways They Touch Me</a>, though it will make sense on its own as well. The Troubles have been over for a while, Audrey, Nathan and Duke have been together for a little while, but they’re still settling into it, still finding their way with each other. Duke has a realisation about Nathan that leads to fun times for all.</p><p>This was inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/pseuds/crownedcarl">crownedcarl</a>’s comment on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066728">The Different Ways They Touch Me</a> about Audrey being worshipped, because I think that yes; that is something her boys are very happy to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker/Nathan Wuornos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ways We Fit Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcarl/gifts">crownedcarl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them were curled up together on the sofa. The movie had finished, but no one felt much like moving, so Duke was flicking through the channels. He stopped for a moment on some documentary; a woman speaking about life in ancient China. Gradually it became clear that it was about past-life regression and she was speaking (or thought she was) about her own memories. Suddenly the idea of multiple lives in the same head felt a little too close to home, a little too close to what Audrey had been through with the Troubles. </p><p>“Shit, sorry,” he said, and turned the sound off as a prelude to finding something better to watch.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Audrey replied, pushing herself upright into more of a sitting position. “It’s actually reassuring, to know that the idea of past-lives is out there in another sense.” She nodded towards the screen where the woman was still talking. “She looks happy talking about her life in ancient China. You know like, if … in another world I might have been happily wondering whether I’d known her then or something, or wondering who I might have been, who any of us might have been in a past life.”</p><p>Nathan pushed himself off Duke’s lap to lean back against the sofa as he considered options for her. “Ancient Egyptian Queen,” he suggested.</p><p>Audrey laughed, surprised and perhaps a little delighted by the image.</p><p>Duke looked from one of them to the other, basking in their shared amusement and obvious affection. Once, he would have found it difficult to see Nathan looking at Audrey with such clear adoration. But then, somehow, Audrey had drawn him and Nathan together. Their shared love for her had brought out their love for each other and, by some miracle he was wise enough not to question too closely, the two of them had got past the antagonism and the distrust, and arrived at a place full of love where they recognised how well the two of them worked together and how well the two of them fit to Audrey. Now, Duke looked at that sappy look of affection and wonder on Nathan’s face and delighted in the knowledge that his own features held the same expression when he looked at Audrey too. And now when he saw the way Audrey looked at Nathan, it made him feel loved himself, because she never hesitated to turn the same expression of love towards him as well. And he knew they had Audrey to thank for this new relationship; she was the one who had talked some sense into the two of them, she was the one who had brought the three of them together. For all the horrors of the Troubles, he still considered the day he met Audrey Parker to be the luckiest day of his life. </p><p>But at this particular moment as he watched the look on Nathan’s face, he saw affection and amusement, but there was a touch of something else as well, something that it took him a moment to pin down. Duke prided himself on his ability to read people in general, and he had known Nathan for a long time, but even so; Nathan was not an expressive person and sometimes it was not immediately obvious what he was seeing on that chiselled face. Like now, there was affection and warmth and love and amusement, but there was something else, some … desire there, behind Nathan's eyes as he looked at Audrey. And not just the usual desire he carried around for her all the time, but something more specific, something about what they were discussing … suddenly it hit him; a desire for Audrey as queen, as his queen, as <em> their </em> Queen.</p><p>An image flashed through Duke’s head then; him and Nathan kneeling naked in front of a regal-looking Audrey, the both of them waiting happily for her commands. She had never been shy about telling them what she wanted (and they had always been eager to accommodate her) so it wasn't even a particularly dramatic departure from their time together so far. Duke was a try-anything-once kind of guy, and he loved the thought of anything that would make Audrey happy. But this image sent a more specific thrill through him; the sudden insight that for Nathan, submitting control to Audrey would be a turn-on in itself. And Duke liked the thought of seeing that, of sharing in that.</p><p>It had been something of a surprise to him exactly how much of a turn-on it was to share desire for someone - sharing his desire for Audrey, knowing that Nathan was turned on by her as he was, that was an extra thrill he hadn’t quite seen coming. And so was the knowledge that Audrey felt the same way about Nathan that he did, until the whole thing became some kind of multi-layered infinite feedback loop of arousal that proved over and over again that this was meant to be.</p><p>Or so he hoped anyway. He studied the look on Nathan’s face (eyes that were slightly wide with something that could have been surprise, a jaw and mouth that was a little bit more relaxed than usual, the skin on the edge of his cheeks into his hairline just a little flushed) and he was pretty sure he knew what that expression meant, but there was only one way to be certain. (Well, technically there were two ways, but the option of just flat out asking him did not seem like the most fun way to find out, for any of them.)  And so, Duke made the effort to steer the conversation in a particular direction.</p><p>“You’d make a great Pharaoh,” Duke agreed, pointing across Nathan’s lap towards Audrey. “Ruling wisely over millions and dazzling the world with your beauty.”</p><p>Audrey didn’t seem quite sold on the idea (yet), but she accepted the compliment with a smile. “So are you two rulers of neighbouring kingdoms?” she asked, amused.</p><p>“No,” replied Nathan earnestly. “Your trusted advisors.” He looked at her almost as though it were literally true, and Duke became a bit more confident in his assumption.</p><p>“Advisors, eh?” Audrey mused. “Well, I do trust you. But am I allowed to sleep with my advisors? Or are you arranging a strategic marriage for me to … um, forge an alliance with a foreign king and ensure an heir to my throne?”</p><p>“You’re the Pharaoh,” Duke pointed out. “You can do whatever you want. Besides, you rule in your own name and your lands are richer and more powerful than any of your neighbours; you don’t need a husband. The throne will go to your daughter (when you have one) whoever her father is, and you can have your pick of your subjects to sleep with in the meantime.”</p><p>Audrey laughed, delighted with the picture Duke was painting. “And millions of subjects to choose from you say? Hmmm, decisions, decisions…” she joked, as though looking around for options.</p><p>Duke laughed. “Obviously you will only want to pick the best candidates," he replied, happy at the direction the conversation was going. "You need to consider the possibility that one of these men might become the father of the future Pharaoh; you need to pick wisely.”</p><p>Audrey sighed a dramatic fake sigh, “Strength, bravery, wisdom, compassion; so many factors to consider.”</p><p>“You forgot the most important part,” suggested Duke, leaning forwards towards her over Nathan’s lap and pitching his voice just a little differently; a little lower, a little more intense.</p><p>“What’s that?” Audrey asked, curious.</p><p>“Well, as Queen, you expect the best of everything; the most delicious food, the most beautiful clothes, the most comfortable bed, the most considerate and skillful lovers. You’re not going to put up with anyone who can’t make you cry out with pleasure.”</p><p>“Sounds like a reasonable goal for any life,” Audrey replied with a grin.</p><p>Between them, Nathan turned his head first one way and then the other as he followed the conversation, nodding in agreement that Audrey deserved those things.</p><p>Duke laughed, and turned thoughtful. “I don’t know if it was ancient Egypt or something older, but I’m sure there’s a theory that somewhere in ancient times sex was seen as an act of religious worship; a sacred thing. Priestesses - and maybe Queens too - selected men to have sex with as part of their life in the temple. It was seen as this mystical, magical thing, the pleasure of it; the worship was in the orgasm. Or rather, in the priestesses’ orgasms, I don’t think the men got a chance for one if they couldn’t pleasure the priestess effectively first,” Duke finished.</p><p>Audrey laughed in delight, but Duke was watching Nathan’s reaction.</p><p>“Like a t-test?” Nathan asked after a moment, a little breathless, the flush on his cheeks just a little more noticeable. He looked intently at Duke and then flicked his gaze to Audrey, watching for their next move.</p><p>Duke grinned at Nathan, at the way his almost-hidden desire was shifting into obvious arousal, then looked to Audrey and saw that she saw it too. “What’s the proper way to address a Pharaoh?" he asked her. "Majesty?” he suggested.</p><p>Audrey studied Nathan a moment longer, his cheeks reddening a little more under her gaze, then she seemed to come to a decision. “Majesty will do,” she replied firmly as she stood up. She stepped across the room to turn off the TV and then came back to stand in front of them. “You are my two strongest warriors and wisest advisors so you’ve already passed two tests. Are you ready for another?”</p><p>Nathan was looking up at her, arousal, awe and eagerness battling for room on his face. “What …?” he managed.</p><p>“Oh, nothing too challenging; just a mind-blowing orgasm or two,” Audrey replied. She spoke with an edge to her voice; a hint of command and regal certainty flowing through it, with just a touch of amusement surfacing now and then. “For me, obviously,” she added, with a glint in her eye. “You two will need to wait; reaching orgasm before the queen is the height of bad manners.”</p><p>“Obviously,” replied Duke, grinning. He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm.</p><p>She held out her hand to Nathan and he took it, running his thumb gently over her wrist, looking at her as though she might almost be too precious to touch at all.</p><p>Duke left a space for Nathan to say something, but he seemed to have lost the power of speech. His face was a picture, and Duke was already glad that he had helped steer the conversation here.</p><p>“How can we please you, Majesty?” Duke asked,</p><p>“That,” she told him, both of them. “More of what you’re doing. All over, soft and slow.”</p><p>Duke slipped off the sofa to his knees as he kissed her hand again, lips pressed carefully against her skin with the promise of more to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Regarding Duke’s theory of sex as an ancient act of religious worship: I have vague memories of reading about such a theory somewhere, but I can’t remember the context, so it’s not meant to be anything too specific or accurate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey looked down at them; her boys. How did she get so lucky, she wondered. Duke kissed her palm again. Such soft warm kisses, an act of worship already.</p><p>Nathan, frozen in place for a moment, suddenly came to life and slipped forwards off the sofa, echoing Duke’s movement to kneel before her as well. He ran his fingers softly up her arm, touching her carefully, even more reverently than usual. The soft touch of his fingers on the inside of one forearm and the soft press of Duke’s lips on the other combined together in the most wonderful of ways. The two men worked so well together, in this as in everything else; even when they weren’t even trying, even when they didn’t even see it. She relaxed into the touch and closed her eyes, wondering dimly how long she would be able to keep holding herself upright.</p><p>Nathan addressed this problem by standing and resting a hand on her shoulder, steadying her. He leaned in for a kiss; just one little moment of soft warm wetness and he pulled away, brought his attention to the buttons on her shirt instead. He began undoing buttons carefully, barely touching the tank top under her shirt. He was really engaging with the whole <em> slow and patient </em>thing, and the realisation sent a flutter of delight through her chest.</p><p>Duke stood up a moment later and trailed his fingers over her arm after him as he came to stand behind her. He planted a soft kiss on the back of her neck. She hadn’t seen it coming and it made her gasp. She might have let her head drop back with the feel of it, but that would get in the way of Duke doing it again. She tilted her head to one side instead, and Duke took the hint to kiss the side of her neck, nibble her ear lobe and run his fingers over her skin. Nathan had finished undoing her shirt now and as he pushed it open towards her shoulders, Duke took hold of it and pulled it gently from her.</p><p>Nathan brought his hands to her arms, running his fingers carefully over her skin again, finding the creases of her elbows with a soft touch that made her moan and drop her head over to the other side. “It’s going to be an important part of your test not to let your queen fall over when she forgets how to stand,” Audrey warned them, only half serious.</p><p>Her boys took her literally though. “We got you,” Duke told her, and she felt his fingers curl firmly around one hip while on her other side Nathan’s palm pressed against her upper arm. They worked so well together, always.</p><p>Duke brought his free hand to her shoulder, the tank top now giving him access to more skin than the shirt had. He ran his fingertips over her skin from her shoulder to her neck, up into her hair and then back down and around towards her chest, a delicious flutter of sensation making its way across her skin. Nathan meanwhile brought his spare hand to her waist, pushing his warm fingers up underneath the cotton up to her ribs and around to her back. She was caught between them in the most delightful way; her favourite place to be. Duke dotted another kiss to the back of her neck and Nathan did the same to her chest, as low as he could get before fabric got in the way.</p><p>And then all four of their hands were at her waist, pulling the fabric up over her body. She moved with them to help get the top out of the way, and then Duke’s hand was back at one hip, Nathan’s hand at the other, the two of them holding her steady. Duke brought his free hand to her back, fingers dancing lightly over her spine. She sucked in a breath; it was almost ticklish. He slowed it down but he didn’t move away; playing with it instead, just on the edge of too much, drawing gasps out of her and making her squirm where she stood.</p><p>Part of the effect of this was to push her chest towards Nathan and he pressed his palm against her breast, squeezing softly as he bent his head again to kiss as low as the fabric of her bra would allow. Audrey breathed happily into his touch for a moment, but it wasn’t enough. “Take it off,” she murmured.</p><p>She’d expected Duke to reach for the clasp at the back of her bra, but it was Nathan who curled his hands round her to undo it. Then Duke stepped closer to her, taking some of her weight against his chest as he snaked his hands around to the front of her body and pushed his fingers up under her bra that Nathan then pulled from her shoulders. Audrey leaned back against Duke, feeling his chest solid behind her - his fully-clothed chest, she noted. She would have to do something about that in a minute, but for the moment his hands were doing delightful things to her breasts and Nathan’s fingertips were dancing over the inside of her elbows again. She let Duke take more of her weight and her head fall back against him, and Nathan dipped his head towards her to kiss down her body to Duke’s hands, between them playing with her nipples until she almost lost track of which sensations were coming from hands and which from lips.</p><p>And then Nathan moved further down, kneeling in front of her to undo her belt and slide it from her jeans before undoing those as well. His hands ran over her hips as he pushed her jeans and her underwear from her at the same time. She moaned her approval and rested her hands on his shoulders, slightly surprised to find fabric in the way of skin. “Your t-shirts need to go,” she told them, and she straightened up to take her own weight and give Duke the room to pull his over his head as she watched Nathan do the same. She stepped out of her jeans, a slight thrill running through her when she realised Duke and Nathan were leaving theirs alone because she hadn’t told them to take them off. They were waiting for her, just like she’d told them to.</p><p>Nathan’s hands found her hips again, and Duke pulled her back against his chest, bringing his hands back to her breasts and his lips to her neck. Nathan knelt a little closer to her, kissed her belly button and then worked his kisses slowly down her body. His hands moved around to her ass, holding her firm, pulling her close. She leaned a little more of her weight against Duke and stepped her legs a little further apart in anticipation, in invitation, in sure and certain knowledge of the pleasure that was to come.</p><p>“Majesty,” Nathan whispered against her skin, and then he was going down on her, tongue pushing into her folds, searching out her clit. She gasped when he found it, brought one hand to his shoulder, the other to Duke’s hip behind her, clinging on to hold herself up, even though her boys had her held tight and safe already.</p><p>Nathan didn’t have quite the level of past experience or the volume of bedroom tricks in his arsenal that Duke did, but he paid attention and he remembered, and he knew her body well enough by now that she was soon panting for breath in between telling him what a good job he was doing; telling both of them. There was something exhilarating about still being upright, standing in the middle of the room, her boys working so well together in pursuit of nothing but her pleasure. It made her feel powerful, and beautiful, and also slightly humbled in the face of their love for her. Perhaps this was even what being a queen felt like, she thought. It was an intoxicating combination. </p><p>And so what she couldn’t manage in eloquence, she hoped she made up for in enthusiasm, brief, breathless words telling them both how amazing they were, how good that felt, telling them not to stop. Between the attention that Nathan’s tongue was giving her clit and that Duke’s hands were giving her breasts, she was soon moments from orgasm. There was only one sensation missing at this point; the penetration of fingers or cock pushing inside her cunt. It was the thought of the fact that was to come, and deciding who she wanted to fuck first, that finally sent her over the edge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathan held Audrey’s hips tight in his hands as his tongue worked against her in the way he’d learned she liked. He held his hands low on the back of her hips, fingers splayed out down towards her ass and pressed tight against her to keep her standing steady. He loved the taste of her always, the feel of her lips beneath his, but now to be kneeling in front of her like this - it felt like worship indeed, with every gasp and word of praise from her heightening the impression of serving her. He had no problem thinking of her as his queen - or rather as <em> their </em>queen because that was the truly amazing thing, the two of them working together to give her exactly what she wanted. Catching each other’s eye to lift her tank top over her head together. Their hands on opposite sides of her body to hold her up. It was a beautiful thing that she had started when she had invited them into her bed together, how no one had had to choose, or be left out. It was the three of them that Nathan was in service to in this moment; worshipping this relationship they were building, all of them together. He hoped he was worthy of it. He tried to be.</p><p>When she came it was sudden, more so than he’d been expecting and he wondered what Duke had done to trigger it, a thought that made his cock twitch inside his jeans. They held her tight through her orgasm and when Nathan pulled back he kept hold of her hips, steadying her still. After a moment she shifted her weight forward from Duke, standing on her own two, slightly shaky, legs. Nathan tried not to grin too much as he let go with one hand to grab his t-shirt and wipe his mouth with it.</p><p>Behind her, Duke ran a finger down her spine and she shivered in the most beautiful way.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Nathan told her. “Not a queen, you’re a goddess.”</p><p>“Have we pleased you, Goddess?” Duke murmured against her neck.</p><p>“Very much,” she told them warmly, and Nathan felt her praise again in the quickening of his pulse; the thud of blood in his cock. </p><p>“Do you trust your queen?” Audrey asked Nathan.</p><p>Even just a few years ago (really at any point in his life before Audrey), Nathan would have said he wasn’t interested in role play in the bedroom; he hadn’t seen the point. But he got it now; he loved it. He wanted to please Audrey almost more than he wanted to be with her. It was like a solid thing this desire, curling through the air; he wanted to give her whatever she wanted, and he trusted that she wouldn’t ask for anything he didn’t want to give. He nodded up at her and with a hand on his arm she encouraged him to stand. </p><p>“Take off your clothes,” she told them both, and with a glance at each other they complied, dropping jeans and socks and underwear behind them to stand naked before her gaze. </p><p>Nathan’s relationship with Duke was something different. Between him and Duke was the solid weight of the past, their shared history; a lifetime of understanding and misunderstandings, of hurt and forgiveness, of want and desire and shared frustrated need. Even if they hadn’t known it at the time, they had shared all of that for so long. Him and Duke had always been pulled together by each other, and then they had been pulled together by their past as well, and now as they were both drawn to Audrey on top of that - this multi-layered bond become something far too strong to pull away from. But he knew it was Audrey who had brought them together, and that meant having her throw instructions at both of them was something even more exciting than if her words had been addressed to him alone.</p><p>When no further instructions were forthcoming they started to turn to each other, eyes flicking up and down newly-bared flesh, but she spoke then, stopping them in their tracks.</p><p>"Duke, wait for me on the bed."</p><p>He dipped his head towards her in a graceful nod of his head that was almost a bow, before moving off to do as he had been instructed. Nathan watched him arrange his long limbs on top of the covers, then turned back to Audrey as he felt her watching him.</p><p>She made sure she had his full attention by running her fingers lightly along his arm to his wrist, and then stepped backwards to pull him with her by the sensation of her touch alone. When they reached the side of the bed where Duke was watching, she stopped.</p><p>"I like you on your knees," she told him simply, with a little downward pressure on his shoulder. He sank to the floor willingly, heart fluttering pleasantly in his chest at the combination of commandment and praise.</p><p>"Wait for me," she told him, fingers brushing fleetingly over his shoulder as she walked past him to the bed. "I want you hard," she added as she reach for Duke, as though resisting the temptation to jerk off while he watched them was nothing. He would do it though, he would willingly wait for her if that was what she wanted. </p><p>He put his hands on his knees, gripping his fingers tightly against his legs in an effort to keep them where he could not break Audrey’s instruction. His Trouble had been gone for a while now, and the initial overwhelming onslaught had for the most part faded into the everyday level of sensation that everyone dealt with all the time. But it was still a novelty to be able to feel the soft tufts of the fluffy rug underneath his legs, to feel the blood pumping round his body, to be aware of the air on his skin. And it was a rush all its own to have been left to soak up the sensations of his body, the sensations that had been denied to him for so long.</p><p>He realised suddenly that Audrey had put him there not only to wait but to watch; that even without having specifically talked about it, she knew that he liked those things. She knew that the tease of it turned him on, even if he could never have articulated exactly why that was so. Perhaps it was those years of numbness and difficult uncertainty the Troubles had presented, or perhaps it was something that would have found him anyway - he didn’t know and it didn’t matter because right now the pleasant uncertainty of waiting for what she would chose to do with him next thrummed over his skin and he felt every moment of it. He felt too the emotional warmth of Audrey’s awareness of that - acceptance of that - and pressed his fingers harder against his knees, knuckles turning white with the effort of waiting.</p><p>On the bed, Audrey and Duke were kissing and they were right in Nathan’s eye line; the perfect view to see every detail. Audrey lay down pulling Duke with her, legs wrapped around his waist to pull him close. They looked so wonderful together; such different body shapes, the contrast was beautiful. Audrey said something to Duke that Nathan didn’t catch, but he could guess the meaning behind it when Duke moved above her and pushed inside of her. With her legs still wrapped around his waist Nathan could see Duke’s cock push inside of her cunt and it was so much to watch, knowing what that felt like, thinking that he might be doing that soon; he loved to watch but it was so much. He closed his eyes and listened to them instead; moans and muttered words of encouragement, the creak of the bed and the sounds of skin moving against skin. </p><p>As the sounds of their movements grew louder, Nathan was caught in the most delicious kind of dilemma; he wanted to listen, he wanted to watch, but it was so much, he was so close - if a waft of breeze hit his cock it might almost be enough to send him over the edge. He opened his eyes for a moment, closed them again, and then all of a sudden, this position of naked uncertainty took him back to a vividly arousing dream he had first had a few years ago, and occasionally ever since. A dream where he had found himself naked in a classroom, unsure and uncertain of what was going on until an attractively-strict teacher-like version of Audrey had taken firm control of the situation, not entirely unlike Audrey had done today. It wasn’t the same thing as right now, but it was similar enough to take him back there, to the image of that not-really-a-classroom and the wooden paddle that not-really-Audrey had held in her hands as she instructed him to bend over. </p><p>The memory of that dream on its own was enough to get him hard, but what it did for him right now was remind him that he had never quite decided whether he wanted to tell Audrey and Duke about it. He hadn’t wanted her to know at the time, but now it was different. Right now he wondered if she would even like the idea herself. But he also knew he would find it difficult to tell them, and the image of him stuttering his way through an awkward confession was enough to bring his arousal down a notch. In one sense, he knew he could tell them anything, but with part of his brain continuing to work on the problem of exactly how best to talk about That Dream, he opened his eyes again and felt that he could enjoy the view without being at risk of disobeying Audrey’s instructions.</p><p>And it was definitely a view worth enjoying. Duke moved over her as Audrey pushed her hips up to meet him. He held his upper body above her and ducked his head to her breasts or her lips now and then between long, slow thrusts. Audrey squeezed her legs around him more tightly and gripped her hands against his back. “More,” she told him. “Harder, faster. Don’t hold back. Lose control Duke. Let go.”</p><p>That wasn’t something Duke really did, Nathan realised. He always held control of what he was doing, there was only maybe just that one moment of orgasm when he lost it. Nathan wondered about that for a minute, was impressed by it (had enjoyed being at the mercy of it after all) but wondered if it was entirely a positive thing for Duke. He would have to think about that, try and work out how to ask Duke about it, figure out if there was anything they could (should?) do about that. But for now he just watched Audrey encouraging him, “More Duke, more, harder.” And he thought he saw the moment it happened; the moment Duke let go. His rapid thrusts sped up and he stopped his kisses, but it was the look on his face that Nathan really noticed; something full of pleasure but also need and urgency, and something else as well that Nathan couldn’t define. Definitely something to think about.</p><p>Audrey moaned with pleasure too, telling him yes, encouraging him into his orgasm and through it and right on until his movements started to slow. He pulled out, pressed a soft kiss against her mouth and was about to ask her something but she cut him off. “You gave me exactly what I asked for,” she told him firmly, and the uncertainty cleared from his face. “And now, you’re going to help Nathan give me something different,” she said and they both turned to look at him with a grins so fierce that for a moment he felt entirely frozen in place.</p><p>“Come and lie here,” Audrey told him and patted the space next to her on the bed. It took a moment but he managed to get his limbs to co-operate and get himself over there. Once he was lying on his back, Audrey straddled him and pulled Duke up to kneel next to her. “Soft and slow now,” she told Duke before she turned to look at Nathan, “And you are to just lie there and watch,” she said, and for a moment Nathan thought that meant he still wasn’t going to get touched, but then she shifted her hips downwards and sank down over him, taking his cock inside her. The sensation was so much but the thought that Duke had just been doing the same thing made his heart thump in double time. He pressed his head back against the mattress and closed his eyes, focusing on keep his hips still. “Ah,” Audrey admonished him. “Watch.”</p><p>As he opened his eyes, he consciously paid a bit more attention to that part of his brain that was still working on the problem of if (how? when?) he would tell them about That Dream, that fantasy that came back to him every now and then. Without that distraction from the present moment, he was sure he would have come already and he wanted this to last. He wanted to watch, and to feel, Audrey moving over him, around him. He wanted to watch Duke’s hands on her chest, nipples, stomach, back, and now dipping down her body to find her clit. Could they make her come again? She whispered instructions to Duke; <em> slower, softer, just there </em>. And she moved against his hand and around Nathan’s cock, finding her rhythm now and Nathan watched in awed fascination, happy to let her use his body how she wanted, concentrating on the view to fix it in his memory, even as he tried not to concentrate too much on the pleasure she was giving him for fear of it ending too soon. He lay still and he tried to focus on both the moment and anything-but-the-moment at the same time, certainty battling with uncertainty as he knew without doubt that he was exactly where he wanted to be, even if he wasn’t sure what he had done to get so lucky. He caught Duke’s eye a couple of times, a look passing between them, a shared understanding filtering through their arousal. If Nathan could have made that moment last forever he would have.</p><p>But now Audrey was talking to them again, praising both of them and telling them not to stop what they were doing, not to move. Duke’s hand had stopped moving now; Audrey rutting up against it as she fucked Nathan, Duke’s other hand held still behind her, running up and down her back as she moved. She was held between them again, or rather was now moving herself between them as they held themselves still. Nathan watched and listened and heard in the speed of her breath and the pitch of her moans that she was close to another orgasm. He tilted his hips a little, and brought his hands - so far forgotten at his sides - to her thighs, moving up her legs towards her body, towards Duke’s hand. He moved slowly, palms carefully stroking skin, not wanting to upset the careful balance Audrey held herself in. He wanted to do more; it didn’t seem like much, but perhaps it was enough because she did come then. Longer and louder than last time, shouts rather than screams, deeper moans and she kept moving, building up to more and more, an orgasm that seemed to last for a very long time. Nathan held on for a moment - for as long as he could, but it was a moment only, nothing longer. He cried out as he forgot about anything but the feel of her and the sight of Duke grinning down at him.</p><p>As his orgasm ended, Audrey was still in the throes of hers, Duke taking some of her weight in his hand at her back now. Nathan pushed his hips up against her, squeezed her thighs in his hands and watched until she gradually started to come down. She leaned forward to kiss Nathan briefly, then lay down at his side, pulling him around onto his side to press against her and getting Duke to lie on her other side, his chest pressed tight against her back. She moaned a long, low sigh of deep satisfaction, dancing her fingers over their skin and twining her feet through their tangled legs. “Hmmm that was fun,” she murmured.</p><p>Nathan felt the same smile stretching his face that he saw on Duke’s. “Think the goddess is pleased,” he said.</p><p>“The goddess is definitely …. Mmmm my toes are tingling,” said Audrey happily. She was still moving between them, pulling their bodies to her, running her hands over them. She was still coming down from her high.</p><p>“That was quite the orgasm,” said Duke, sounding impressed, and dotted a kiss on the back of her neck that made her gasp.</p><p>Nathan ran his fingers softly over her skin and was surprised to find her still melting into the touch as though she wanted more. Cautiously, watching her reaction, he ran his hand down her body, and then pushed gently between her legs. She moaned, a brief shudder and pulled Duke more tightly against her as his fingers ran all over her torso.</p><p>“Are you <em> still </em>coming?” Duke asked, amazed. She didn’t reply.</p><p>Nathan moved his fingers against her clit again, drawing another brief shudder out of her, and then pushed inside of her. She moaned again and squeezed his arm hard. He felt her muscles clamping down around his fingers, another stutter of her hips, but when he pulled out and moved towards her clit again she laughed. “OK, too much,” she said, and he pulled away.</p><p>“That was fun,” Nathan said.</p><p>Between them Audrey was gradually falling still now, movements fading as she clung tight to both of them instead, breathing in their warmth with a happy little sigh.</p><p>“You worship your queen very … effectively,” Audrey mumbled, sounding already on the way to sleep.</p><p>Duke and Nathan looked at each other over her head and Nathan thought he saw his own expression reflected back at him; Love and happiness and not a little pride, tinged through with their understanding of each other and their shared experience of enjoying pleasing Audrey together. </p><p>“Any time Audrey,” Duke told her, with a final kiss on her shoulder.</p><p>“Always,” added Nathan, and pulled the both of them a little bit closer before he started to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>